Typically, a golf club head can include a striking face with a plurality of parallel grooves extending between a toe end and a heel end of the striking face. In particular, the plurality of grooves in a club head can channel out water, sand, grass, and/or other debris that may come between a golf ball and the striking face in order to improve the grip between the golf ball and the striking face and thereby impart spin to the golf ball. The grooves can have various cross-sectional shapes such as a square or rectangular shape, a V-shape, or a U-shape, etc.
Generally, the groove design correlates to the groove contact with a compressed golf ball on the striking face during impact. Additionally, increasing the groove contact area with the compressed ball on the striking face during impact provides more stability and better induces spin to the golf ball when it is launched.